


All I Want For Christmas...

by skzpresso



Series: Holiday One-Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Domestic minsung, Especially for me, Like very minor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Seungchan are the hosts, but thats ok, i missed my chance for mistletoe, its very cute, jilix soulmates, minor language, thank facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: At their annual Christmas party with the rest of his friends, Minho has only one thing he wants to do.Propose.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Holiday One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ i wrote this work as my gift during a little secret stay event! if i understood how linking worked on here i would link the person this was written for. i really hope you all enjoy this little fic!

Jisung’s heart nearly stops from the abrupt ringing of his cell phone. He and Minho had been asleep, but that had been rectified rather quickly. Jisung manages to grab his phone without opening his eyes, swiping to answer. 

“Hello?” Minho snickers from beside him. Jisung’s voice was gravely and rather hoarse.

“ _ Did I wake you up? It’s one in the afternoon! _ ” Jisung knew that voice all too well. He sighed and noted the time, slightly disappointed they slept this late but also impressed. 

“Seungmin, I know we slept too long. What do you need?” Seungmin hardly calls for no reason, he prefers to stick to texting or sending out messages via Chan. 

“ _ Chan and I are having our usual Christmas party. It’d be just the eight of us, Jaemin is out of the country because of work. You and Minho coming? _ ” Jisung glanced down at Minho to make sure he heard, Minho gave him a thumbs up. Jaemin was one of Hyunjin’s closest friends, so he tended to be present at various events.

“Of course, Min. Tonight right?” 

“ _ Yep! Chan and I are still putting up the tree because  _ someone  _ forgot about it completely. _ ” Seungmin said with a slightly bitter tone. “ _ Bring some food if you can! I know Changbin, Hyunjin, and Felix are bringing lots of homemade stuff so they’ve stolen away Jeongin for the day. Dress warmly and don’t get sick. Love you!”  _

“Love you too, Min.” The two said farewell and ended the call. Ever since the freak incident where Jeongin was involved in a car accident, they’ve gotten to where they tell each other how much they love the others. You never know when someone could be gone. 

“How long do we have until we need to be there?” Minho grumbled as he finally sat up. 

“About six hours. How about we go ahead and go to the store to get something for the party? We could get some lunch and then come back to get ready.” Jisung offered. Minho’s eyebrows furrowed as he mentally weighed the pros and cons. 

“That sounds nice to me, I’m hungry, so let’s get food first.” 

The two eventually go out of the bed and throw on some decent outfit. To be fair, they have no clue if what they’re wearing is theirs or not, but it doesn’t matter. 

- - -

“We don’t need a heavy lunch, babe. If Changbin and the dudes made the food you know it’s gonna be great.” Minho said as they sat in the car right outside their apartment complex. They had moved in together around a year ago, but still only had one car. It worked considering Jisung didn’t much care for driving and his work schedules allowed for public transport.

“Dear God, never call him and his boyfriends ‘Changbin and the dudes’ again.” Jisung laughed as Minho put the car in gear, heading in the direction of the city. 

“My point still stands. I can’t believe they taught Felix how to cook. He was a disaster.” 

“He was a loveable disaster.” Jisung corrected. When Jisung and Felix first met in college as roommates, Jisung was immediately taken aback by how outgoing Felix was. He was kind and loved people, but could not cook to save his life. There were many times Jisung either had to save what was being cooked, put out a flame, or just give up and order takeout. 

So when he got together with Changbin and Hyunjin, the two decided to teach him how to cook. Since then the three of them are the best cooks out of the nine of them. 

“Hyunjin scored two short boyfriends. I wonder how he feels about being the designated top-shelf handler.” Minho pointed out. Hyunjin had been tall when the three got together, but he only continued to get taller. There was at least a six-inch difference in height between Changbin and Hyunjin. Due to this, anything that was put on top shelves was up to Hyunjin to deal with. 

“He probably enjoys seeing Changbin and Felix struggle together. You know one time Felix got on Changbin’s shoulders but they fell before Felix could get the cereal.” Jisung recalled Felix calling him about how petty Hyunjin was. There had been a small squabble and Hyunjin put all the food on the top shelf while the other two were at work. Since the three weren’t talking to each other, Changbin and Felix begrudgingly tried to help each other. That ended in a trip to the emergency room due to a broken collarbone. Needless to say, those three now talk everything through. 

“I take that back, they’re all disasters.” They were stopped at the traffic light, so Minho quickly checked his phone to make sure Chan wasn’t blowing up his phone in worry about the party.

“Seungmin and Chan aren’t that bad.” Jisung drawled. Minho scoffed with a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“They’re the least likely to get arrested.” 

“Where do we fall on that list?” Jisung was curious about Minho’s answer.

“Above the trio. Anyway, do you want to go to that 24-hour diner and get some breakfast?” Minho asked before he needed to switch lanes. Jisung gasped at the proposal.

“Yes! We haven’t been there since that double date with Min and Chan.” Jisung was quite fond of that date. 

Chan and Seungmin have been together the least amount of time, barely a few months. They had been roommates for quite a while. Seungmin had been fresh out of college and needed a place to stay, Minho introduced him to Chan, and they clicked. 

Minho and Jisung weren’t too sure about  _ what  _ happened for those two to get their feelings sorted out, but they are definitely thankful. 

A few minutes later they parked at the small diner. Jisung was friends with the manager so he used to go often on his own, but he and Minho rarely had the time to go out to eat. 

Jisung laces his fingers together with Minho’s as they make their way into the diner. It was cold out, snow was on the weather forecast for later. So he walked close to Minho in an effort to keep warm.

“I could spend all day here, let’s eat quickly then head to the store,” Minho said right as they sat down. 

Nearly an hour later, much to Minho’s displeasure, they’re finally on the way to the grocery store. 

“Should we bring cookies?” Jisung grabbed one of the shopping baskets while heading to the other side of the store.

“I feel like Changbin baked some, I remember him freaking out about not being able to find his snickerdoodle recipe.” Minho giggled a bit. Changbin had nearly torn his apartment to pieces trying to find that  _ one  _ notecard the recipe was on.

“Of course he baked, what about drinks?” Jisung thought aloud.

“Definitely grab some of those. Seungmin wouldn’t be the happiest if we cleared out all of his various drinks.”

The two managed to cram around four two-liter sodas into the basket. They stood still in the isle as they racked their brains for food to bring. 

“I’m thinking brownies. Are you thinking brownies?” Minho suggested.

“I wasn’t thinking about brownies but now I think that’d be great.”

“Let’s grab some wine while we’re here, I highly doubt anyone else would bring it since Jaemin is not gonna be there.” They all knew how much of a wine connoisseur Jaemin was. It just felt wrong not to bring some.

“I know! I wanted to see him this Christmas but he’s always so busy.” Jisung whined a bit. His line of work required him to travel around a lot, so he often wasn’t home more than a few weeks at a time. Jeongin, another one of his close friends, had taken to staying with Seungmin and Chan a few days out of the week to keep away the loneliness. 

“Hopefully he’ll be home in time for new years!” Minho pecked Jisung’s cheek in an effort to cheer him up, which worked beautifully. He loved seeing that smile directed at him, warm and radiant. “Alright, we’ve got everything now right?”

“Yep! Let’s go ahead and check out before it gets any busier.” Jisung nearly rushed to the register with Minho in tow, not wanting to waste much time. 

- - -

“Babe, you look great. Why are you stressing so much?” Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist from behind and tucked his chin against his neck. He had a pout tugging at his lips as he looked at Minho through the mirror. Minho sighed deeply as he rested his cheek against the top of his head.

“Thanks, baby. I’m just nervous.” Minho wished he was lying, but he was. He’s been planning this for so long, and Seungmin and Chan gave him such a perfect setting for it. He wasn’t sure of the outcome, but he had to do it before he psyched himself out.

“Minho these are our  _ friends,  _ there’s no need to be nervous!” Jisung supported as best he could, but he didn’t know what Minho’s plan was. Only Seungmin knew the details, Chan had a general idea of what was happening. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll finish up in here so you can get started ok?” Minho tapped Jisung’s cheek with his makeup brush to tell him to move elsewhere.

“Great! This face won’t make itself up!”

- - -

“Minho I swear I’m gonna throttle Felix if you don’t let Jisung in here already,” Seungmin said before the door was fully open. His jaw was set in a way you could tell he was holding back some anger. He had phenomenal patience, but once it wore thin it was time to stop.

“What’s got Felix antsy?” Minho asked and he tapped Jisung’s back in a silent way of telling him to go on in. When Felix finally saw Jisung, he made it very known that ‘ _ he missed his bestest soulmate’  _ and rather loudly. The two were very close and often went to each other for the support that couldn’t be from their boyfriends.

“I don’t know, but I’m exhausted already. Hyunjin’s been eating the cookies, Changbin has been trying to pick apart our Christmas tree. And you’ve only  _ just  _ arrived.” Seungmin sighed and rubbed his temples in an effort to calm down.

“Where’s Chan and Innie?” 

“They had to run out and get some more paper plates, we still haven’t gotten the tableware set we ordered.” After they had moved in together, most of their tableware had cracked or broken altogether. They finally gave in and bought an entirely new set a month ago, and for the last week, Chan and Seungmin have only had around one bowl and plate that was usable.

“Relax, Min. You’re going to stress yourself out.” Minho reached out and ruffled his hair with a smile. When Seungmin was finally smiling, Minho decided to smooth his hair back down as best he could.

“How about you? How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m fucking terrified. I know Jisung loves me, I really do. Yet, what if he doesn’t want to marry me?”

Marriage. Minho couldn’t believe he wanted to  _ marry  _ Jisung. He had been taking care of Jisung while he was sick when it hit him. He was cooking food that Jisung could hopefully eat and found it so domestic. He felt that he would love to spend the rest of his life with Jisung. The moment scared him at how much he loved Jisung. Now, he’s excited  _ and  _ nervous.

“Why wouldn’t he want to marry you? You two complete each other in such nice ways, you’re lucky to have each other. Jisung would never reject you.” There was the logical and supportive Seungmin that Minho needed at this moment.

“You’re right, but I can’t help it. I wanted all of you around when I did it, but Jaemin isn’t here.” Minho sighed, he knew Jaemin would’ve loved to see it. 

“Oh, I’ve already told him to keep his phone on hand. I’ll be face timing him when you go to propose. Everyone will be here for you.” Seungmin’s expression was soft. He was doing his best to support Minho and make this as memorable as possible.

“ _ Min,  _ You’re gonna make me cry already.” He whined. Seungmin only laughed at the pout that was plastered on Minho’s face.

“Not my fault you’re emotional.” Seungmin enjoyed teasing the older, they had a good friendship that often looked like a rivalry to outsiders. They played pranks on each other and constantly bickered but it was all in good nature.

“I take it back, I’m gonna slap you.”

“No slapping my boyfriend!” A voice bellowed from down the hall. Chan was loud all the time and now was no exception. He and Jeongin were carrying a few bags that were filled with the paper plates they needed, as well as some one-off items.

“Dude, when the fuck did you get here?” Minho’s not gonna lie, he nearly had a heart attack from Chan’s sudden appearance.

“We’ve been chilling here, waiting for you two to finish up,” Jeongin said, they must have heard the entire conversation.

“Just go put everything down, I’ll help out in a minute,” Seungmin says as Chan and Jeongin slide through the door. Seungmin quickly kissed Chan’s cheek before he could fully get in the building.

“Alright, Minnie.”

“Oh,  _ Minnie _ ?” Minho wiggled his eyebrows at the sudden nickname from Chan. Seungmin hated cute nicknames for himself, but Chan seems to be the exception.

“Shut. Seriously though, are you okay?” Seungmin’s cheeks were tinted pink as he diverted the conversation back to Minho.

“Yeah, I’ll be good. Thanks for the talk.”

“No worries.” Seungmin sent him one last soft smile, right as a crash was heard. Seungmin huffed as he turned to find the culprit. “Changbin, if you broke one of my glass ornaments I’m gonna make you pay for the whole damn tree.” He said as he made his way into the living room.

“Min, Please, I just wanted to look at it.” Minho could hear Changbin all the way at the entrance. He sounded guilty, but that wasn’t Minho’s main concern.

His eyes landed on Jisung who was currently wrapped up under some blankets with Felix as they attempted to watch a movie around Seungmin and Changbin. The two were very cuddly with each other and it was always a cute sight. Minho didn’t think twice before snuggling up to Jisung, putting him between Felix and Minho. 

“Seungmin moved on from you to scold Changbin, what were you talking about?” Jisung asked out of curiosity.

“He was telling me about how disastrous it was before we got here,” Minho said, which was very true. He couldn’t really tell Jisung about his plans to propose.

Jisung snuggled back into the warmth to watch the movie, Minho couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He’s so thankful for Jisung. He begins to think back on how they got together. 

The group had formed in college, Chan being their main link. He had randomly put everyone in a group chat together in hopes of bringing everyone together. 

Not even ten minutes after the chat was made, Chan had it muted due to the constant stream of messages. 

They all clicked immediately, Jisung and Felix declaring each other their soulmates within five minutes. Since everyone got along without a hitch, Chan proposed a hangout. They settled on going to the mall on a weekend when Jaemin was home. 

The first meeting was chaotic. When Minho arrived home he had a massive headache due to the noise and energy. Nevertheless, it was the most fun he had had in a long time. The energy was contagious and there was steady chatter and laughter. 

When Minho first spotted Jisung, he was quite frankly floored. When they first met, Jisung had been on the smaller side. He hadn’t started going to the gym and gaining muscle. So to Minho, he looked absolutely adorable. Minho remembered that he was wearing a soft pink sweater. He can’t remember the rest of the outfit in detail, but the sweater was extremely oversized on him and made Jisung look even cuter. His smile was blinding and full of happiness. Minho felt an immediate pull to Jisung and wanted to become closer to him. 

They wound up hanging out during their spare time, and as things moved forward, Jisung was the one who asked Minho on a date. 

Their first date was pretty awkward. After being friends for a few months then suddenly dating, it made it difficult to move on from a friendship. There were several times when it seemed better to give up and move on from their feelings, but they always talked through it. Communication alone helped their relationship the most. They became inseparable. Granted, it elicited some teasing from their friends but it was all in good nature.

There wasn’t an exact moment when Minho realized he loved Jisung. When he first told Jisung, it was their six-month anniversary. He said it as casually as one would say anything else, and it felt right. It felt right for Minho to love Jisung.

He didn’t feel complete to have someone by his side, but he felt like the best version of himself. Jisung helped to bring out all of his best qualities while helping him grow from his worst qualities. Minho did the same for Jisung. 

Minho knew Jisung wouldn’t reject his proposal, but it was still such a momentous decision.

All throughout the dinner, Minho couldn’t settle down. He was growing more and more anxious, the ring box in his pocket beginning to weigh more and more as time dragged on. To ground himself he set a hand on Jisung’s knee and softly drew patterns. Jisung giggled a bit at the feather-like sensation but let Minho continue on.

“I’m gonna face-time Jaemin!” Seungmin suddenly announced as his eyes locked with Minho’s. Seungmin had to be able to tell he was getting worked up. He fiddled around with his phone for a minute before he held it up to get everyone in the frame, waiting for Jaemin to answer the call.

“ _ Hi, Guys! How’s your party going? _ ” Jaemin greeted from the screen. “ _ It’s snowing?” _

They all turn to see that in fact, Jaemin was right. The sun was almost completely set. Minho thought that this is the perfect moment, with the most beautiful background, and surrounded by the people he loved most. Minho walked over to Chan.

“Please film this.” Chan smiled and took out his phone to prep the camera.

Minho took a deep breath before committing.

“Jisung? Join me at the window?” Minho called over. It was a floor-to-ceiling window that Seungmin kept crystal clean so they could see out clearly. Seungmin sent Minho a wink as if he knew what he was thinking.

Jisung cutely waddled over and pressed a quick peck to Minho’s nose. Minho grabbed Jisung’s hands and stepped closer.

“It’s been three years now since we’ve gotten together. We’ve known each other closer to four. I couldn’t be any happier to have met you and the others, but you mean the world to me.” Jisung tilted his head a bit to the side as confusion spread across his face.

“I’ve come to love you and all the things that come with it, the good and the bad. You’ve made me a better man and I am thankful to be by your side.” Minho reached in his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Jisung’s eyes immediately began to water as he figured out what was happening. Minho could hear his own heartbeat loudly in his ears.

“I love you more than you know. Han Jisung? Will you marry me?” Minho finally cracked open the box to reveal the ring. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it was chosen just for Jisung. Minho now hears sniffling that’s not from Jisung, it’s probably Felix.

Jisung crumpled down onto Minho and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. 

“Yes, of course. Oh my god, I’m your fiancé! I love you so much!” Jisung’s voice was cracking from holding back his tears. He pulled away from Jisung to put the ring on his finger. Seeing the sparkling jewelry on himself finally pushed Jisung over the edge. He latched onto Minho once again to cry.

Their friends surrounded them cheering and filming, crying as well. 

“Jeongin I think you’re crying harder than Jisung.” Jaemin pointed out through the phone. 

“They’re the first to be engaged from our group. Guys, we’re growing older and I don’t wanna lose anyone.” Jeongin admitted. He rarely expressed his emotions verbally, so this meant a lot to him. Minho and Jisung both rush over to collect him in a hug.

“Just because we’re engaged, doesn’t mean we’re leaving you. You can’t get rid of us that easily!” Minho presses a soft kiss to Jeongin’s temple while Jisung kisses his cheek rather loudly. Jeongin feigns disgust but melts into the hug nonetheless.

“I love you guys so much.” Jeongin and Jisung happened to speak at the same time. The rest of the group finally gave in and joined the three for a group hug. Jaemin included by keeping the phone in hand.

“Let’s stay together for a long time!” Hyunjin nearly yells in an effort to bring the spirit back up. They cheer weakly but cheer the best they can. Tears were beginning to dry as smiles started to rise. 

Minho couldn’t imagine anything better than this moment with his friends, in the comfort of one of their homes.

But when he looks at Jisung and sees that brilliant smile aimed at him. All he can think is,

_ All I Want For Christmas Is You. _

**Author's Note:**

> that was a rather short work for me, but i didn't see any reason to drag it on. it would lose something if it were longer (at least in my opinion). please let me know if there are any errors in this. thank you blue for reading over this and hyping me up. 
> 
> in regards to my other works, i was seriously struck down with writers block. this was the first thing i have successfully written in a while. i am working on a sequel to "I Need You To Date Me," as you can see it's now part of a series, i hope you keep an eye out for it! however, that most likely won't be the next thing out. i'd say keep your eyes peeled on something hyunsung related from me next! i'm also working on a binsung twitter au if you'd like to keep up with that, i like to expand my horizons. 
> 
> this is getting to be really long for no reason besides the fact i'm wordy. so i'll wrap it up with this. thank you so much for reading, every kudos, comment, and bookmark makes me feel proud of my work even when it's not the greatest. i've become a better writer overall and i'm thankful for the criticism and praise i receive.
> 
> Update (9/8/2020): Due to recent events, I have decided to go through and completely remove someone from all of my fics. It's something I had been thinking about doing anyway and figured it would be best to do it now. Thank you.
> 
> [Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/skzpresso)


End file.
